Mungil?
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Gakushuu tahu bahwa Karma itu manis. Tapi dia tak sanggup kalau istrinya bisa jauh lebih manis. Jika diperbolehkan, Gakushuu ingin menangis saja. / Asano(jr) x Chibi!Karma. Marriage-life AU.


Gakushuu tahu bahwa Karma itu manis. Tapi dia tak sanggup kalau istrinya bisa jauh lebih manis. Jika diperbolehkan, Gakushuu ingin menangis saja.

" _Kami-sama_..." bisiknya, seakan tak percaya akan pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapan.

 _Sepertinya aku diabetes._

* * *

 **Mungil?**

 **.**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui.**

 **\- When you just want to cuddle your wife all day long? Say yes to chibi power! -**

* * *

Pekerjaan menumpuk; lagi, memaksa sosok Asano Gakushuu untuk bertahan di kantor satu setengah jam lebih lama. Hati mengumpat, ditujukan pada bawahan yang mengkek memperlambat pekerjaan. Kesal, wajah tampan terlipat sudah.

Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa si kepala jeruk ini telah merindukan rumah?

Merindukan sambutan istri kepala merah sambil melepas dasi yang melingkar pada kerah kemeja putihnya diiringi kecupan singkat pada bibir?

Juga masakan _waifu_ yang nikmatnya bahkan menandingi menu restoran bintang lima?

Yang paling indah adalah _service_ diatas ranjang sebelum tidur.

Sudah biasa baginya memberitahu sang istri jikalau pulang terlambat atau mengalami kendala. Namun kali ini cukup berbeda dari biasa karena berapa kali pun dia menghubungi telepon rumah, tak ada satupun manusia yang mengangkat.

Karma belum pulang kerja? Astaga, bahkan biasanya sosok itu selalu pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Ponsel si titisan setan merah bertanduk juga lebih dari dua puluh kali dihubungi; hasilnya juga sama. Nihil.

...Alasan mengapa Gakushuu memacu mobilnya lebih cepat dari biasa. Khawatir. Bisa saja sesuatu terjadi pada Karma, benar? Seperti... makhluk _loli_ yang tiba-tiba masuk rumah lalu mengaku sebagai anak mereka dimasa depan. Atau kelabang raksasa yang menginvasi rumah dibawah perintah ayahnya?

Si jingga bergidik ngeri. _Gak masuk akal banget, sumpah_.

Hingga akhirnya Mercedes hitam berkilau Gakushuu memasuki pekarangan rumah, diparkir tak tentu arah sebelum melesat masuk kedalam kediaman Asano tingkat dua tersebut. Bahkan tak peduli dengan kunci yang masih berada dalam mobil.

 _Hilang bisa beli baru kok_. Katanya.

Holang kaya.

"Karma...?" panggilnya setelah membuka pintu depan yang tak terkunci. Pandangan mengedar ke sekitar mencari keberadaan dia yang dipanggil; tak ada respon. Pemikiran aneh kembali menyerang otak jeniusnya bertubi-tubi; ingin memaki, ingin menjerit,

...Ingin mara.

"Shuu~!"

 _Deg._

Gakushuu mengerjap; rasanya mendengar suatu suara begitu imut familiar menuju kedua gendang telinga. Kepala yang pening begitu pening mungkin membuatnya berhalusinasi kecil. Tidak mungkin 'kan ada suara bocah?

Bahkan mereka tak memiliki anak!

"Shuu! Shuuuuu~!"

Lagi. Gakushuu menggeram. Ametisnya berpendar sekali lagi seakan ditantang bermain petak umpet oleh si tersangka asal suara. Ke sudut ruangan, kearah televisi, sofa, dan—

Sebentar.

Diperhatikannya sosok kerdil seukuran marmut melompat-lompat diatas meja kaca ruang tamu, kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat diatas kepala sementara bibir mengulas senyum cerah. Perlu beberapa menit bagi si kepala keluarga Asano ini untuk mencerna pemandangan _adorable_ tersebut; seperti bermimpi hingga kepala digelengkan hampir empat kali.

Tak berubah; netranya terbelalak sekejap.

"KARMA?!"

* * *

Tak habis pikir dia bagaimana bisa istri tercintanya itu menciut menjadi sebegitu kecil. Terlihat bagai nendoroid _aidoru_ yang dijual salah satu toko sebelah butik wanita dekat kantornya. Bedanya, yang ini bisa bergerak; juga berbicara.

Ametis bertemu merkuri dalam tatapan intens. Figur yang awalnya melompat-lompat kecil tadi kini terduduk tenang diatas meja kaca, kepala dimiringkan beberapa derajat pertanda heran. Manik Karma tampaknya lebih besar seperti ini. Apa bahasa lainnya? _Moe_?

"..."

Iseng, diulurkan telunjuk kanan, mencolek pipi si chibi beberapa kali dan mendapat respon menggemaskan. Sebelah mata dipejamkan dan kepala ikut bergerak beberapa kali sempat ditoel.

 _Astaga_. Gakushuu membatin.

Kali ini tangan kiri yang terulur, menjepit bagian belakang pakaian yang dikenakan Karma sebelum mengangkatnya dengan tujuan ingin meletakkan istri mungilnya pada telapak tangan kanan.

"Kau mau stroberi?"

Coba pancing dengan buah merah kesayangan.

"Tobeli~!"

 _Asdfghjkl_. Lagi-lagi membatin. Lihatlah wajah berseri-seri juga kedua tangan yang kembali terangkat itu!

Gakushuu seakan berada dalam dunia film _Ghi*bli_ yang sempat iseng ditontonnya ditengah jam kosong kerja. Untungnya Karma lebih imut dari karakter utama dalam film tersebut. _Hehe_.

Jadilah ia bangkit dari posisi terduduk dilantai. Jas kerjanya dibiarkan tak berbentuk diatas sofa sementara empunya melangkah kearah dapur membawa Karma diatas telapak tangannya. Sesekali juga didengarnya si kepala apel menggumam 'Tobeli, tobeli~' beberapa kali, begitu menggoda untuk ditoel lagi.

Lagipula siapa yang mengubah Karma menjadi seperti ini?! Masa sih disihir?

Setibanya di dapur, netra melirik Karma sekali lagi, sebelum pintu lemari pendingin dibuka guna meraih sebuah bulatan merah sama mungilnya; diulurkan kemudian.

"Ini."

Diperhatikannya merkuri berbinar, lalu memeluk stroberi merah dalam pelukan, di-ndusel beberapa kali. Sebegitu cinta-kah chibi itu pada stroberi?

Oh, jadi begitu.

Gakushuu menyeringai.

Pintu kulkas ditutup, lantas iseng menarik stroberi dari pelukan Karma seakan berusaha merebut _lucky item_ sosok tersebut. Dan sesuai dengan ekspektasi, Karma tampak menggembungkan pipi tanpa ingin merelakan bulatan merah miliknya. Menjadi bahan rebutan, padahal juga didalam kulkas masih banyak.

"Pilih stroberi atau aku?"

Lalu sok senyum ganteng. Karma manyun. _Apaan sih_.

Walaupun chibi, tetap bisa jengkel, dong ya. Dengusan cuek diberikan Karma sebelum melempar stroberi dalam pelukan sekuat tenaga kearah Gakushuu.

.

 **DUK!**

.

Headshot. Kena jidat. Satu-kosong.

Jangan remehkan tobeli pawaa.

Stroberi malang yang menjadi senjata tadi pun jatuh ke lantai, gelundung kebawah meja makan. Palingan nanti dimakan tikus.

Gakushuu berdehem sesaat setelah menjadi korban serangan Karma mungil yang kelihatannya begitu murung, juga netra madu mulai berkaca-kaca; seakan ingin menangis.

"M-Muuu—"

Sebentar. Menangis?!

Otomatis yang kepala jeruk kembali membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu stroberi lagi disana; sengaja dipilih yang lebih besar sebelum diulurkan pada si merah. Biasanya sih kalo ngambek dibujuk pake susu stroberi, tapi kalo chibi begini lain lagi ceritanya.

"T-Tobeli..." sepasang tangan kecil meraih buah yang disodorkan, dipeluk erat seperti tadi, enggan 'tuk melepas. "Tobeli~!"

"..."

Yang berstatus suami ingin pundung seketika saat tahu dirinya merasa diduakan.

 _Sakit, bro._

* * *

 **\- FIN? -**

* * *

Sungguh ketikan tak bermutu dari Alexie. Iseng keinget ini akhirnya buka laptop tengah malam sambil ngemil Taro.

Sebuah ucapan selamat datang untuk sayangku charxite yang akhirnya memasuki dunia per-fanfiksi-an. Dan karya ini juga terlahir dari role-play bareng dia dengan sedikit perubahan; juga penyingkatan.

Mari tebar _convetti_ karena Alexie akhirnya kesampean bikin AsaKaru; entah ini bakal dilanjut dengan berbagai tingkah kawaii chibi Karma, idk. Hehe.

Intinya, yang udah mampir, arigathanks gozaimuch, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak karena apapun itu akan sangat dihargai.

See ya next time!


End file.
